Just As You Are
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: After Rey breaks his nose, Cody becomes riddled with negative self-image and is convinced his boyfriend will leave him, especially as their relationship is already long-distance. A surprise visit does little to change it. Codiasi one-shot smut.


**Just As You Are**

_Whilst I wait for this week's Smackdown and SummerSlam before I conclude _Most Must-See Sequel_, I present another one-shot...yet again featuring the Sidious-hooded one._

_I'm still amazed that since the draft there's not been more Codiasi fics :( . So I had a think and my brain came up with this quickie. _

_Set in January 2011 - specifically the Smackdown in which Coddles broke his schnozz._

_Codiasi FTW!_

* * *

><p>"OWW! OWWW!" Cody cried out in pain as the trainer re-set his nose. He knew it was an accident and Oscar (Rey) didn't mean to break it but it didn't stop it from hurting. And it didn't stop him from taking a swing at the diminutive Latino high-flyer either...Drew had to restrain him.<p>

"There you go slugger, that should be fine," the trainer said, smiling good-naturedly as Cody's eyes streamed with the pain of it all.

"When can I next get in the ring?"

"Not for a couple of weeks, give it time to heal!" the trainer said, affixing a white dressing in place, "This should hold it in place for a bit. Make sure you change it regularly. No bashing your head onto tables, Runnels."

"Thanks doc," Cody said, semi-sarcastically but he was grateful that it at least got reset.

The trainer left. A knock came on the door and a gorgeous petite brunette came in.

"Where is it then?" asked Layla, a naughty smile on her face.

"Where's what?"

"Oh sorry, I thought I could hear a baby crying!" smirked Layla, giggling.

Cody mewed with pain and narrowed his eyes.

"Aw I'm only joking!" reasoned his friend, "If you want my opinion? It doesn't look that bad at all! How about we have a date? You, me, a bottle of rose and some Ben & Jerry's. I know you're missing Teddy right now."

"It's been ages, Lay!" complained Cody, "He's barely used on Raw and when I do see him he's got that...hoe around him!"

"That's a little harsh...so tell me Codes, when did you and he last...?" Layla winked at him.

"LAY!"

"Okay, okay!" Layla said, "Been a while then. No need to be a bitch about Maryse though! Well, Chelle will be waiting...meet me in the foyer after the show and I'll take you out for the night? Sound good?"

"That'd be nice," Cody smiled.

"Okay, now you heard the doc, take it easy!" grinned his best friend and she left the room.

Cody lay back on the uncomfortable bed, still in his ring gear. He studied his reflection in the mirror across the room. He felt like a freak. Sure, the white dressing across his pert nose wasn't permanent, but he felt hideous. He couldn't stop the tears from leaking out of his pained blue eyes. He missed his boyfriend so much. He remembered when he got drafted...how much of a hissy he'd thrown at a very patient Stephanie McMahon..before she'd told him it was so he could get his own push. And he had been doing very well for himself on Smackdown...tag team champs with Drew...promos and matches every week without fail. However they paled in comparison to being with his boyfriend...he still lived for his nightly phone calls with his beloved Teddy. They'd talk for an hour every night at least...usually about the most inane drivel...Cody just wanting to hear that syrupy drawl. Pay Per Views and occasional combined house shows weren't cutting it. He knew Lay was only being a good friend by offering to take him out..Cody just wanted his Teddybear. He was such a sap and he didn't care.

He had seen some of the stuff written about him online...fans joking about how he'd got '_Property Of Ted DiBiase J_r' tattooed on his ass etc. They were just jealous because Teddy had what they wanted...him. Cody knew Maryse was only all over him for the storyline...but when he hadn't had sex with Ted since December...and said Ted was prancing about in ass-hugging, brightly-coloured trunks with that HOE on his arm every week... Yeah, Cody was sexually frustrated. And frustration made him bitchy.

Another knock on the door.

"What?" he complained. He was feeling very pouty right now and didn't want to be bothered. Unless it was Layla bearing drinks or preferably,Teddy in nothing but a thong...he wasn't going to be interested.

"Cody?"

"Happy now you've fucked my face up Rey?" snapped Cody as the small man came in.

Undaunted, Rey stepped towards the pissy brunette.

"Someone's come to see you," he said, Latin accent particularly thick when he spoke softly.

"Who?"

"Surprise! Thought you would have spotted me in the crowd."

Cody's eyes lit up...that Florida twang he knew anywhere! He leapt to his feet and sprinted across the room...into the arms of a grinning blonde.

"Hello baby boy," Ted chuckled, arms full of a warm bundle of Cody.

"Teddy...my Teddybear..." murmured Cody, sniffling into those broad shoulders he loved so much.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Ted said.

"Shall I go?" asked Rey.

Ted caught his eye and nodded, before hugging his boy close.

"Missed you...so much..."

Cody pulled away, taking in the sight of the delicious piece of man in front of him. Three years they'd been together now...and Cody still was never turned on more by any man than by Ted DiBiase. He quickly rubbed his taped hand across his blue eyes. Ted looked hot today...a sharp charcoal-grey pinstriped suit on, scarlet dress shirt which had been left open and exposing those glorious pecs.

"Looking good with your army cut!" Ted drawled.

Cody made to hide his face. He padded back over to the bed and lay on his side, facing the wall. Ted's face fell.

"Baby boy, what's the matter?" asked Ted.

Cody just shuffled and didn't respond.

"I can't make you feel better if you don't talk to me," Ted tried again.

Cody still didn't respond.

"I could always go back to Florida," Ted said, hating it when Cody was like this. He could be such a little bitch at times.

"Go then. You don't want a freak like me spoiling things for you."

Cody kept his blue eyes on the wall as he said the words. He sounded so upset and Ted couldn't understand why. A broken nose? In their job that was a minor scrape!

"What you goin' on about Baby boy?"

"I look disgusting."

"Wanna come back to the hotel with me then."

"Isn't SHE waiting for you...probably in fuck-me stilettoes."

Cody refused to turn and look at the blonde. Ted knew that when Cody had one of his paddys on that nothing would snap him out of it. And the longer he stayed in the room, the worse it will be.

"Coddles...c'mon...you know I hate it when you're like this."

"Then don't talk to me! Go stick your dick in that French poodle then! She probably rides your cock better than me anyway."

Ted fumed...but then sighed. Let Cody have his little tantrum. He turned on his heel and stormed out the room. Where had it come from? Cody was prone to little hissy bitch fits from time to time but this was unjustified. And Cody needed to lay off Maryse - the French girl had nothing but nice things to say about Cody yet he stuck the knife in her back at every possible oppertunity. Ted loved his Cody to bits...but hell, he could be such a bitch!

* * *

><p>Cody padded along the hotel corridor, still wearing his mirrored jacket and a pair of sweatpants over his ring gear...he hadn't bothered fully changing but had at least covered himself up. He was convinced everyone was goggling at him and his broken nose. Rey had tried to apologise again but Cody had flipped him off. He'd even ignored Layla when she tried to call out to him as he flounced out the arena. He knew he was a twenty-five year old wrestler, not a middle-school girl, but it didn't stop him feeling jealous or angry. He loved his Teddy so much and being apart from him this past year had sent his imagination into overdrive. He was convinced he was screwing Maryse now, and now Cody had broken his nose, he was also convinced that Ted wouldn't want him. He'd be tossed aside like yesterday's trash after 3 wonderful years together. He swiped his key card and slapped the bedroom door open with his hand. He stomped in and threw his bag into the corner petulantly.<p>

He knew he'd fucked up. Teddy had taken the time to come and see him at Smackdown...and he'd scared him off...probably already on the phone to Maryse...telling her what he'd like to do to her.

Cody ripped off his jacket and sweat pants and threw his tanned, lean body onto the bed, huffing. He was fuming. And horny. Just hugging Teddy at the arena had given him a boner that steadfastly refused to soften. But of course, Ted wouldn't touch him now...not looking like this. Bandage across his nose...he looked like that stupid fucking chump MVP. Cody hated the guy with the clock music with a passion...and he couldn't explain why. The red tape on his nose...what a stupid dickhead.

The toilet flushed and the bathroom door opened.

Cody turned with a start...alarmed. Who the hell was in there? Oh great and here he was, still in his 'Dashing' gear. Bet it was some hoe of a chambermaid after a souvenir! Before he could cover himself, a figure stepped into the room...and Cody stared.

Teddy had removed that suit from earlier...and was now in just his sparkly purple trunks...Cody had been very turned on when he'd seen Teddy don these on Raw. Cody watched Raw virtually naked in case Teddy appeared. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd had a wank or two over his boyfriend on Raw. Time did this to couples!

"Well hello there," Ted drawled, "Finished having our little tantrum have we?"

Cody looked sheepish.

"You've been a very bad boy," Ted continued...smirking. He could have some fun with this.

"Teddy, cut the shit," Cody huffed, hooking his thumbs into his skimpy black trunks and peeling them off, gasping as his hard cock finally got some air, "And fuck me. Please."

He was gagging for it. And those purple trunks just did it for him...Teddy was a GOD! Cody loved that man...God did he love him! He knew that people wanted his tanned bottom in their bed...but as far as Cody was concerned, no man was as sexy as his Teddybear. He was Ted's property only. And those who snarked about him having 'Property Of Ted DiBiase Junior' tattooed across his ass...hell if someone paid him enough, he would have it there!

"Somebody's very eager," Ted said, slowly padding over to his desperate boyfriend, who by now was slowly tossing himself off, wearing nothing but his white fingerless glove and his silver boots.

"Teddy...want you..." moaned Cody, eyes sparkling with desire. Just take those trunks off, damnit Teddy!

"Suck!" commanded Ted, shoving his fingers into Cody's pouty mouth., With a devilish sparkle in his blue eyes, the brunette began to suck hard, licking those long fingers, coating them in spit. He raised his legs, knees apart in earnest. Ted knelt between his legs and began to insert his wet fingers...sheathed inside easily.

"Been fingering ourselves have we?" he breathed.

"Every night when we have phone sex," gasped Cody, "Need you inisde me Teddy...NOW."

He'd come so hard when he'd PICTURED Ted doing him as they whispered horny things to each other over the phone...god the blonde was so good in bed. Three years of white-hot sex...Cody was the luckiest bitch alive and he knew it.

"Like you did last night," purred Ted, "Four fingers inside on the webcam last night...moaning for my dick...Coddles...you whore."

WHAP!

He spanked Cody's ass to tease him.

"Teddy...take me from behind," Cody moaned, turning over, Ted still delicately fingering and prepping him.

Ted lowered his purple trunks to his sinewy knees and began to slick himself up. He took aim. Cody pushed back and hissed in pain...it had been so long since Ted had been inside him with so little prep...but he wiggled his talented hips...need to find it...YES!

He whined in pleasure.

"You hit it..." he whimpered.

Ted thrust in gingerly, not wanting to hurt Cody.

"Harder..Teddy!" Cody moaned.

Ted wasn't going to fall for this...he'd once hurt Cody this way and wasn't about to again. Cody continued to fuck himself...at this rate Ted could just kneel and let those fluid hips do all the work.

"Nggh! TEDDY! Make me take it you fucking son of a bitch!" Cody screamed, making Ted jump.

WHAP!

Ted spanked his ass again. He reached and grabbed a fistful of short dark hair.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing, Daddy!"

Age play eh? Ted grinned to himself...god his boy was such a sex kitten sometimes.

"Boys who talk out of turn," he growled, "Get their asses spanked."

WHAP!

He hit Cody for a third time. Cody whined in pleasure and turned to look at him, a ferocious snarl on his pretty face.

"MORE! FUCKING TEAR ME UP!"

Now what else could Ted do but just that? He thrust in and out..hard..one hand pulling Cody up by his hair...the brunette screaming in pleasure...loving every minute of this rough, desperate fuck...the loving could come later...right now it was two red-blooded men getting off.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME PLEASE TEDDY!" howled Cody, "MAKE ME BEG FOR IT! HIT MY FACE!"

"You sure Baby boy?"

Cody liked it rough...but not this rough. Ted was worried.

"JUST HIT ME!"

The scream sounded so agonised. But Ted raised his fist and smacked his boy's face hard...just like he asked him to and continued to fuck him mercilessly.

"OH FUCK YEAH, THAT'S IT!"

"Gonna cum..Baby-boy!"

"FUCKING DO IT! CUM IN ME! CUM IN ME! USE ME!" howled Cody, feeling so close...he was so ready...he needed to release..needed Ted to come with him...needed to feel wanted. He let out a shrill shriek as he came hard over the duvet.

"Bad boy...you came first...can't control yourself!" Ted snarled, still role-playing, he was so close as well...Cody's behaviour turning him on so fucking much...

"NNNNNNNNNNNGRRRRRRRRRRRRAH!"

He grabbed onto the brunette for dear life as he hit his climax...seeing stars flashing in front of his eyes as it happened. He softly kissed Cody's shoulder blades as he began to come down. He gently pulled out and lay beside the spent brunette.

"Baby boy. Look at me."

Cody refused.

"You can go back to her if you want," he murmured, "You've got what you came for, a hole to jizz in."

"Coddles! Talk to me. What's the matter? Why are you being like this?"

Cody was shaking.

"Look at me!" Ted said again. Cody turned around. His blue eyes were bloodshot and streaming with tears...he looked like he was in pain. Paling, Ted reached downwards...luckily no blood. Cody's face was red where Ted had smacked it.

The blonde leaned in and began to kiss the tears off Cody's cheeks, pulling him close.

"Sssh, sssh," he soothed, "Why were you acting this way Baby boy? Not like you."

"I wanted...I wanted to be a better fuck...I wanted you to want me instead of her."

"Coddles...it's all in your head! Why have you convinced yourself I don't want you...baby boy it's been three years! I love you. I call you every single night whilst we're on the road!"

"I was so scarted...you'd go off me when you saw I broke my nose!" wailed Cody, "I kept this Dashing shit going on because I thought you'd keep wanting me after I got drafted."

"Awww baby!" Ted was heartbroken. Did Cody really hate himself that much...or feel so insecure about their relationship? He forgot to be hurt at his boy's lack of faith in him.

"My sweet Coddles...my perfect man...I love you with everything I own," Ted said, rubbing the ravenette's back softly, "Even thoguh you're a huge nerd...and spend more money on comic books and action figures than most kids I know...I love you. You can be a petulant little bitch...I still love you!"

"I love you too Teddy. promise me you won't leave me."

"I promise, I'll call you every day when you wake up and before you go to sleep...twice a day...that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, Teddy-bear."

"And let me tell you one more time...Cody Garret Runnels. I. Love. You. Just as you are. Don't ever change yourself for me or ever doubt us again. Understand. _Just as you are_. Been the best three years of my life. You're my perfect man."

Cody mewed with contentment as his blue eyes flickered shut...exhausted from the show and the epic sex they'd just had. Ted smiled to himself as he pulled Cody close, softly kissing his forehead as the brunette fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? No real plot, Cody is once again the ultimate bottom slag...but I thought I'd also have a go at some hurtcomfort even though this is pure smut. Gotta love Codiasi :)_

_Clingy!Cody = ADORABLEness!_

_Reviews = awesomeness xx_


End file.
